Foreign Exchange Student
by missbirdeyhatss
Summary: The Hetalia guys are "foreign exchange students" at Ouran, and Hiruhi is discovering just how weird they are. Rated T for France ('nough said).
1. Intro almost host time!

**This is my first fic, so tell me what you think about it, and if I should keep writing.**

**This goes for the whole story: I don't own Hetalia or Ouran Highschool Host Club. They both go to their proper owners.**

* * *

I started to walk up to the club room when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Excuse me; do you know where I could find the library?" Asked the person behind me with a strong British accent.

"Um, yeah. Go down the hall take a left, then… How about I just walk you there, it's kind of a long way." I told him turning around to see his face. His green eyes stared into my brown eyes. He had messy blond hair and caterpillars where his eyebrows should be. He was taller than me, so to come eye to eye with me he had to bend down a little. When he did come to eye level though he looked straight at me which made my blush worsen.

"Thanks I would really appreciate that. I'm new here and I have gotten lost so many times I've lost count at this point" He said showing me a big white smile.

"Yeah no problem at all." I told him starting to walk. "I never caught your name by the way."

"Oh I'm sorry." He stopped and held his hand out for me. "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." I took his hand and shook it. For a small guy he certainly had a really strong grip. "And what may your name be?" I looked away from our hands and looked back into his bright green eyes.

"Oh it's Haruhi Fujioka. Nice to meet you Arthur." I said giving him a big smile. "So onto the library?" I said in my beset British accent, which was hard with my thick Japanese accent.

"It would be my honor." He said linking arms with me. I looked down to our now linked arms and blushed. '_No I have Tamaki_' I told myself. I looked back up to see him looking right at me. It was then that I noticed we still weren't moving.

"Um, I still don't know where I am going." He said.

"Oh, right, very sorry." With that we started walking again. While we went down a few hallways all there was between us was silence. "So where are you from that definitely isn't a Japanese accent." I asked him trying to break the silence.

"Oh I'm from England. I'm here on the exchange student program." He told me. That's right, there were going to be students coming from all over the world to attend Ouran. While some of the students from Ouran would go to the schools around the world.

"So do you know anyone else in the program?" I asked him.

"No, not yet. That is why I'm going to the library. The principal had told us to meet up at the library after school ended to get to know each other."

"Oh cool." With that we arrived at the library. I unlinked our arms, and he went to open the door.

"I'm sorry I must leave so soon. Can I meet up with you again soon Haruhi?" The way he said my name with his accent made me want to melt. I have Tamaki though; I can't be falling for another guy. And what if he already had a girlfriend back in England.

"Sure, how about tomorrow at lunch?"

"That would be great" He opened the door to the library, and intently we were hit with a wave of screams, laughter, and conversations. "I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

"Yeah, tomorrow." He went into the library closing the door behind him. "Yeah, tomorrow." I mumbled to myself

"Hey Haruhi!" I heard someone yelling to me. "Are you deaf? I've been yelling your name for like ten minutes while you were talking to that guy." I turn around to see Tamaki looking down at me, his purple tinted eyes locking with my brown lumps called eyes. "You're late by the way."

"I'm sorry Tamaki; I was just showing him to the library." I told him looking away from his eyes, which at the moment felt like they were poisoning me.

"Oh, okay then." We started walking back to the club room. "So, who was that guy, I don't recognize him."

"Oh, he's new. He's a foreign exchange student from England." I told Tamaki, when I finished talking I felt like his hand was holding mine tighter.

"Oh okay, and you were just showing him the library?"  
"Yeah, he got lost and stopped me in front of the club room."

"Oh okay."

We walked back to the clubroom in silence. While being hit by rose petals (a normal thing in the host club) Hikaru and Kaoru ran up to me with my costume for the day in hand.

"Come on Haruhi your late, and you're not even dressed yet! Same to you milord!" They said in unison.

"Fine, just give me my costume." I told them. They handed me my costume, it was a big pink frilly dress. "I'm not wearing this." I told them shoving the costume back at them noticing that Kaoru was wearing a blue tuxedo, and Hikaru a black tux. In all the confusion Tamaki had escaped most likely to change.

"Come on! Please Haruhi?" Honey asked running up to me with big puppy dog eyes, the tail of his tux flowing behind him. Mori walked right behind him in his dark purple tux that was obviously to tight for him. Hikaru and Kaoru gave me puppy dog eyes too. They knew I couldn't say no to Honey's puppy dog eyes.

"Ah! Fine, I'll wear it! No one comes in while I'm changing or they die!" I said stomping off to the changing rooms.

I walked into the first changing room to find Tamaki without a shirt on. Instantly my face turns a bright shade of red and my whole body gets warm.

"So you were so eager to see me in my tuxedo that you came in before everyone else." Tamaki said in his "prince" voice waking up to me. He placed his arm around my waist which made my blush even redder and my body even warmer. I had never noticed how fit Tamaki was. His chest was perfect; he had a six pack that was perfectly made. I ran my finger over his chest which made him blush. "U-um Haruhi?" I snapped out of my trance then and pulled away from him.

"S-sorry, I was j-just going to change." I said walking out of the changing room backwards bumping into almost everything on my way out.

"Okay, I'm excited to see you in your costume by the way." He told me when he was back to normal.

"Yeah, okay, so I'll go change then." I ran to the next changing room, which luckily was empty. I went into the room and took a look at the dress. _This_ was supposed to fit _me_? It's so small! I took my shirt off and unzipped the dress. I slipped the dress over my head and to my surprise it fit perfectly, it even seemed to highlight every curve in my body. I guess I shouldn't have expected anything less form Hikaru and Kaoru. I slipped my pants off, and put on the leggings that were included. I slipped off my shoes, and slipped on the heels that went with the whole outfit. I looked in the mirror. I looked so girly! The dress was of course pink, but I had bows trimming the bottom and the waist. The skirt and the chest were printed with roses, and on the right shoulder was a giant bow, with a rose in the middle of it. There was no way I was going out there in this.

"Haruhi, are you done? You have customers waiting." Kyoya called from outside.

"We all want to see you." The twins called in unison.

"U-um, are you sure I have to wear this?" I called to them looking myself over in the mirror once more.

"Yes now get out here!" Hikaru called.

"No there's no way I'm letting you guys see me in this!" At that moment Hikaru and Kaoru ripped open the changing room curtains and got there first look at me.

"Wow." Was all they could mutter.

"Come on guys get her out of there she has customers waiting for her." Kyoya told them, cold as ever, only thinking about the business aspect of the club. The twins stopped staring at me and lifted me up under my armpits. I was trying to hit them at first, but after I was sure they wouldn't give up no matter how much I thrashed around I just gave up.

"Good girl." Hikaru said patting me on the head with his free hand.

"I'm not a dog you idiot." I retorted.

"Oh now don't be so mean." He said with a sly smile setting me down in a chair across from two guys on the couch.


	2. Time to host! With America and France!

**Yay chapter 2! ^-^ Again tell me what you think.**

* * *

Let me catch you up here. Ever since Tamaki and the rest of the club reveled that I'm a girl they didn't let me be a host again. I begged them because honestly (and I would never tell them this) I liked being a host, it was really fun. So they let me back, and thought that instead of having me host for girls they would have me host for guys, opening up our fan base (really Kyoya was the one that thought of this). So now you're caught up.

I looked at the guys; one had dirty blond hair that had a strange cowlick in the front. He had bright blue eyes, and glasses that were only under his eyes. He didn't look like he was quite enjoying this; he was leaning on his arm looking at the girls that were sitting with Tamaki. The other boy had long blond hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon. He also had blue eyes, but not quite as bright as the boy sitting next to him.

"Bonjour mon nom est Francis Bonnefoy." The boy with the long hair said in an accent that I didn't know.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry when I'm around a pretty girl my native tongue comes out. I meant to say hello my name is Francis Bonnefoy." He said getting on his knee and kissing my hand. I blushed and he got back on the couch. He elbowed his companion who was still checking out Tamaki's customers.

"What?" He sat up looking at Francis, who in return nodded his head my way.

"Right." He held his hand out to me. "Yo dude my name's Alfred." I grabbed his hand and shook it. You could hear his American accent, I though how I should tell Arthur about him, and how he absolutely chopped up the language from his native home.

"Hi, I'm Haruhi." I introduced myself to the tow of them, releasing my grip from Alfred's who in turn started looking back at the girls again.

"Pardon him he is kind of an idiot." Francis told me

"Dude I can hear you." Alfred told him looking away from the girls and punching Francis in the arm. I laughed at how friendly the two were. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing you two are just really funny in the way you bicker together." I stopped laughing and Alfred looked away again. "So Francis, I don't recognize your accent, are you from somewhere else?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm from the country of love, France." He told me grabbing me and pulling me onto his lap.

"Come on dude; don't freak the little lady out." Alfred said without turning away this time from the girls. Was this a normal thing for Francis to do?

"Do you mind if I go sit in my chair again?" I asked Francis trying to wiggle out of the grip he had on me.

"Why don't you sit here a little longer?" He replied tightening his grip on me and snuggling his head on my shoulder. "Or do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No your fine I guess." I gave up and just sat there. "So are you here on the student exchange program then, if you're here all the way from France?"

"Yes I am, and so is my pal Alfred here. He is here from America, which, if you were wondering, is why he is so stupid."

"DUDE!" Alfred practically yelled and punched Francis harder than he did last time, but no one else in the room could hear him over their own conversations. Francis gripped where Alfred had punched him, so I took the opportunity and got up and went over to my chair. Francis let go of his arm, and looked at me with a sad puppy dog face.

"You moved away. I am now lonely." Francis told me holding his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

"Dude, just leave her alone she's not going to come back over." Alfred told him slugging him once again. He looked at his watch while Francis gripped his arm again. "Sorry dude. I have to go, I'm meeting up with one of the chicks in the program, and she's from Ukraine." Alfred walked off winking at us.

I was staring at Francis like something might pop out of his head. Him and I alone. Well then again we were still in the club room, where everyone else was. They would protect me. Right?

"So Haruhi, want to go somewhere more, private." He lent in closer to me and winked at the word private. I tried to shrink farther back into my chair, but no matter how far I shrank he just lent in more.

"Um, no I have to stay here, and uh tend to customer." I told him with my best fake smile.

"Yes, but I am a customer, non?" He lifted an eyebrow trying to look sexy, and I must admit it was working. Finally the clock struck 5 and it was time to switch customers.

"Oh, its five." I got up and curtsied. "I must see someone else but maybe I might see you here again tomorrow."

He sighed and got up. "Fine, but I promise you will be mine." He tickled my chin making me blush and giggle a little. Why was he making me act so feminine? Was this stupid pink dress making me do this? I swatted the dress like it would help me.

"Oh and by the way, I love the dress." Francis told me turning his head while he was walking away.

He turned his head back around walking out the club door, taking his sweet time. When he finally left I ran over to Tamaki the best I could, which was hard in these stupid heels. I got over to Tamaki and plopped myself down next to him.

"Hey Tamaki, you're from France right?" I asked him leaning on his shoulder. He started brushing my brown hair with his fingers.

"Yes, what about it?" he asked back, putting his arm around my waist.

"Are all of you guys' perverts?" I asked thinking back to Francis's hour of torture.

"Yes, yes we are. And why do you ask?" I looked at him to see him already looking down at me with kind of a sad look on his face.

"One of my customers was an exchange student from France and he was trying to make a move on me the whole time he was here." Tamaki stood up dramatically, and since I was leaning on him I fell onto the couch, so I propped myself up on my elbow to see him. He was standing with his hands over his heart, and was looking away from me.

"Oh Haruhi I never thought you would be the type to cheat on your boyfriend." He moved his hands up to his face and tried to make it sound like he was crying. At this point almost everyone in the club room was looking at us because of the spectacle Tamaki was making.

"I'm not cheating on you; _he_ was making a move on _me_." I got up and looked Tamaki right in his purple eyes, which was hard because he was so taller than me, so I had to stand on my tiptoes. "I would never cheat on you, I love you too much." I gave him a quick kiss. After I removed my lips Tamaki's face intently reddened, and almost all the girls in the room sighed or gasped at the sight of our love. I tried getting taller but then pulled Tamaki down when I failed at reaching his ear. "You owe me for that" I whispered in his ear. We really weren't trying to make our relationship public, but I guess when you're dating Tamaki, the prince, Suoh nothing is private.

He then put his mouth to my ear.

"I enjoyed that, thanks for playing along; I should do it more often if I get a kiss from you for it." He whispered back blowing in my ear at the end of his sentence making me jump. I released him from my grip and he toppled back a little bit.

"I'm going home; I guess I don't have any more customers today. So long." I started to walk to the door while waving but right after I had put my hand on the handle to open the door Kyoya stopped me.

"Not so fast, you still have one more customer, and don't think you're leaving with that dress, it belongs to the club." I sighed; just rely on Kyoya to only think about business.


	3. More hosting! With N Italy!

**Chapter 3! I didn't think I would make it this far! You should be proud of me! Anyway, just like before tell me what you think.**

* * *

I huffed and puffed on my way back to my area. I saw the back of my last customer head. He had brown hair that was kind of messy, but also looked neat on his head at the same time. The thing that stuck out though was a weird curl thing sticking out of the left side of his head. I walked up behind him and touched the strange curl to make sure it was real. When I touched it he instantly stiffened up and turned around. I stopped when I saw his brown eyes filled with greed, and fear.

"Hi I'm Haruhi, are you here to see me?" I asked curtseying.

"Yeah!" His look of fear and greed went away and he was filled with joy and happiness.

"Great." I sat down and served him a cup of tea. He handed me back the cup and looked at the food instead. "Go ahead and have some." I handed him a cookie, and he stared eating right away. He was acting like a little kid, but he did look like a high school student. "So anyway, what's your name?" I asked him taking a sip of my tea.

"It's Feliciano Vargas." He said between bites of cookie. I could hear an accent in his voice, I. not sure but I think it's an Italian accent.

"Are you perhaps an exchange student from Italy?" I asked putting down my tea and taking a cookie for myself. We weren't supposed to eat the cookies; they were for our customer, but seeing Feliciano eat his cookie made me want one.

"Yeah I am from the northern part of Italy to be specific." He said with absolute cheer in his voice.

"That's great. Are you happy to be here in Japan?" I asked seeing as this conversation was going nowhere what with him eating something then grabbing something new to eat in like ten seconds.

"Yeah I sure do! I wish they had more pasta here though, all there is here is soba and ramen." He grabbed a finger sandwich.

"I'm sure you could find pasta somewhere in Japan. Do you like pasta a lot?"

"I sure do pasta is the most amazing thing in the world!" He actually put down what he was eating for a second to think about pasta. I think he lost his appetite for cookies and sandwiches at the mention of pasta because he put his sandwich that he was eating on a plate in front of him and just sat there.

"So, do you miss home in Italy?" I ask to get him out of his pasta trance.

"Sometimes, but one of my friends here helps me with that problem!"

"Who is that?"

"Lovino. He's my brother, although I was raised in the north part of Italy by our mom, Lovino on the other hand was raised in the south part of Italy by our dad. He is very different from me, but whenever I miss home he tells me to suck it up, and I do!" I kind of laughed to myself.

"If you come here again you should bring your brother with you." I told him thinking about what this guy's brother would look like.

"I don't think he would come, whenever he has free time he is always hanging out with his boyfriend." What! Boyfriend! Was Feliciano's brother gay? It didn't bother me, but Feliciano looked like a guy that was really into girls, so someone that shared the same D.N.A with him would be the same way. The bell chimed telling me that another hour had passed, and my day was now over.

"It was nice talking with you Feliciano." I got up and curtsied. Feliciano then got up and bowed.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" He asked me.

"Of course, I would much appreciate it if you came back." He bowed once more and left. I tried walking over to the changing rooms as quietly as I could to try to get out of here without any drama. But when I got over to the changing rooms I find Tamaki waiting for me still in his dark purple tuxedo. Just great, my plans have been spoiled, and just to make it worse, where ever Tamaki goes the drama goes.


	4. Sad news :'(

**YAY! CHAPTER 4! I made it this far! I proud of myself *clapping* go me!**

* * *

"Don't think you're getting out of here without speaking to even one of us." He said grabbing my hands and pulling me back out to the room.

"Tamaki I just want to go home." I say trying to get my hand out of his grip, to no avail.

"Too bad, so sad!" We made it out to the club room, and everybody was sitting together, still in their costumes also. Tamaki sat down in between Kyoya and Honey. I was still standing behind all of them with my arms crossed. I really didn't want to be here, I had to get home to make dinner.

"Haru-chan, come sit!" Honey told me hoping on top of Mori to make room for me on the couch. Reluctantly I sat down next to Tamaki.

"Guys, what is this all about, we don't usually meet after hosting." I asked crossing my arms again and sighing.

"We need to tell you something." Tamaki said sounding slightly depressed. Everyone bowed their heads looking sad. What was going on? Why was everyone so sad, they never got sad? It must be something really bad if even the twins, whom are usually so happy and cheerful, are even bowing their heads.

"You can no longer be a host." Tamaki tells me very quietly, that I can barely even hear it.

"You just don't have enough customers, and the ones you have cost more than they are worth." I look at Kyoya like he is growing two heads. Everyone is still keeping their heads down till the end. "Our fan base is mostly girls, so trying to get guys to come was a good thing at first, but guys do not buy product like girls do and since we don't have people pay for coming, it's just not worth it." Kyoya finishes and everyone raises their heads to see my reaction, except for Mori, who has had his head raised the whole time.

I've been kicked out? They wouldn't. Oh this must be a joke, but it wasn't April fool's day.

"Great joke guys and all of you were playing along to. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go change." I got up but Tamaki took hold of my wrist before I could start walking. He looked up at me with his purple eyes.

"Sorry but it's true." The twins said in unison, not there happy unison though, it was more depressed.

So there were telling the truth, I really was kicked out. I stood there stunned, just looking at the floor. Tamaki was still holding onto my wrist, but tighter now.

"Were sorry Haruhi, but you can leave now if you want." Tamaki told me letting go of my wrist. I just stood there still looking at the floor. I finally look up and I find the twins crying on each other's shoulders, Mori hugging Honey, and Tamaki looking up at me on the brink of tears.

"Okay, bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow then." I say quietly and walk to the changing rooms.

I take my time changing still letting what they told me process. I had slipped the dress off and hung it up along with the tights and the heels.

I was kicked out, and right after I had started enjoying being a host too. I pulled my pants up, and pulled my shirt on. I walked out of the changing room with my book bag in hand. All of the guys were still sitting on the couches crying together, with the exception of Kyoya and Mori. I just walked out quietly not wanting to make it worse. I walked down the hallway, and down the stairs. Going down the stairs though felt like it took two days. My feet were going so slow, my mind even slower, Tamaki's words still ringing in my head.

"You can no longer be a host." He would keep saying to me in my head. No matter what I thought about I couldn't get those seven words out of my head.


	5. Bumping into Germany

**It's so short, I'm ashamed. I had such bad writers block writing this. I coudnt think of ANYTHING! And thus my crappy 5th chapter. Please comment.**

* * *

I walked out of the front gate with my head down, those seven words still ringing in my head. I tried processing each word but no matter how I put it, no matter how many times I thought it over I had been kicked out. It wasn't a joke; they weren't trying to be funny. I had truly been kicked out.

I walked down the sidewalk on the way to my house, but about halfway to the crosswalk I bumped into something really big. I fell on the ground landing on my butt, my hands trying to break my fall. I landed and my bag flew open, my books falling out. I looked up at the thing I crashed into and saw it was actually a large man that was wearing an Ouran Academy uniform. He was reading and seemed unfazed by me bumping into him.

"Um… excuse me." I said kind of quietly.

He still didn't look away from his book. I got up by butt still a little sore. I rubbed it and tried looking him in the eyes. I being a little over five feet and him looking to be almost six feet made it hard though.

"Um… Hello?" I said a little louder than before when I spoke.

"Oh, hi." He looked up from the book and looked down at me.

"You might want to watch where you walk, I just bumped into you." I told him in my most assertive voice, but him being so much taller than me and looking down at me made it hard.

"Then maybe the same should go to you." He started walking away reading his book again.

"W-wait!" I grabbed his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. He had blue eyes, and now that I could actually see his head I could see his blond hair that was slicked back. "What do you want?" He tucked his book away in his bag, and I don't know how, but I only just noticed his accent. It was a weird accent, but it made him sound really manly, in a way. He pronounced his w's as v's and his t's as z's.

I just kept staring at his blue eyes, somehow they made me entranced. I couldn't look away, I felt like I was staring for hours, but in reality I think it was only like ten seconds.

"Once again, what do you want? I'm kind of in a hurry to meet up with a… friend." I finally looked away from his eyes to see him staring down at me.

"Um… I… Where are you from?" I managed to get out.

"Germany, may I leave now?"

"Yeah sure, I guess."

"Great, Felic- The person I'm meeting might miss me." He quickly walked away, looking back at me every once in a while. I just shrugged it off and started walking again.


	6. New Neighbor

**This chapter is really wimpy sorry. I had like no motivation to write, because I would listen to music in the background then a video would come up and I would wacth that then just forget about writing. But I finally wrote it. Its really bad though *emo corner* Please review.**

* * *

I got home to find the door already unlocked. I walked in and slipped my shoes off. Hesitantly I walked to the main room. Dad was sitting at the table with a blond boy. I couldn't see the blonde's face yet because he was facing away from me.

"You left the door unlocked dad." I said and walked over to them. The blond turned around to face me. "Arthur?"

"Oh hi Haruhi, I didn't know you lived here." He smiled at me.

"You two already know each other?" Dad questioned.

"Yeah, we met at school." I said. "I don't mean to be rude, but why exactly are you here Arthur?" I sat down with them at the table.

"I moved in next door." He smiled once again.

"I approve of him, if you want to get rid of that Tamaki." Dad whispered leaning over.

"Thanks dad, but I still love Tamaki." I whispered to him. "So, you moved in next door Arthur?" I looked at his bright emerald eyes.

"Yeah, I won't be here long, only for the year. Then I'm moving back to England." He took a sip of the tea he had in front of him.

"He and I were talking about tea." Dad smiled at me.

"Tea?" I looked at dad confused.

"Yes, in England we drink a lot of tea also, although it is very different from the tea here." Arthur said and smiled once again.

"Well that's cool." I poured myself a cup of tea. This tea was different from the tea we usually have though. It was lighter and it smelled different. "Dad, what's this?"

"Oh, Arthur brought it." Dad took a sip of his tea. I did too, and it was really good. It was a little more bitter then the tea I usually had but it was still really good.

"Thank you Arthur." I turned to Arthur and smiled.

"It was nothing, now I should get home; I still have a lot of unpacking to do." He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for having me over." He smiled and stood up.

"No problem." Dad said and smiled back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi." He smiled once more and walked out.

"Yeah." I mumbled and locked the door after Arthur left.

"Oh, I think someone might like him." Dad mused and joined me at the door. A small blush made its way onto my cheek.

"I do not. I'm dating Tamaki." Dad's face turned dark.

"Right I forgot about that." He went into his room and lay down on his bed.

"I'm sorry dad." I called to him and starting cleaning up the kitchen.

"Okay." I could tell he fell asleep because there weren't anymore sounds coming from his room. Smiling I sat down at the table and started working on homework.

Math was the worst, it was so hard. I honestly didn't care what x2 + 6x – 86 was. It was all pointless. I set down my pencil and pulled my phone out. I looked at the picture of Tamaki that he set as my wallpaper. Trying to get Arthur out of my mind I looked at the pictures the twins had taken me, but no matter how many pictures I looked at Arthur lingered in my mind.


	7. Weird Dream

**My chapters keep getting shorter and shorter *facepalm*. But anyway, chapter 7's done. I'm hoping to end this story soon, but I have no clue how I should end it. If you have any ideas how I should end it, or anything to say at all please say it. It can eathier put it in the review or message me, I don't care which one. Thanks in advance for reading! ^^**

* * *

I fell asleep a little while after finishing my homework. That night I had the weirdest dream; it was a mixture of all the odd people I met at school that day: Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Feliciano, and the weird German guy. The dream started off with me walking into school, holding someone's hand, I'm not sure whose hand it was yet though, and no matter what we tried we couldn't let go of each other's hands. Then Alfred came along and jumped in front of us with his hands on his hips.

"I'll help you, because I'm the hero!" He explained and punched our hands which made us let go.

The weirdest thing has yet to come though. After our hands were no longer touching the guy whose hand I was holding started to disappear, and I could now see the persons face, and I saw that it was Tamaki.

When I reached out to pull Tamaki back my hand went right through his, as though he was a ghost. Then when Tamaki had completely disappeared I sank to the ground and started crying. Through my tears I saw someone appear in front of me. I looked up at the person and saw that it was Arthur.

At this point my dream started getting a little fuzzy, and I can't remember much of it after that, but I do remember parts of it like walking home with Arthur, Tamaki reappearing and becoming friends with my dad, and me kissing Francis for some reason.

I woke up again, only a few hours after I had fallen asleep. Looking over at my clock I saw it was only about one in the morning, I still had about three hours to sleep. I got up and made my way to the kitchen to get a cup of tea and saw that the guest tea cups were still out. Quickly I washed them and put them away, but I fumbled a little and made a huge noise. Dad started to move around in his room when he heard the noise.

"Haruhi, is that you dear?" Dad opened his door and popped his head out.

"Yeah, I was getting a cup of tea." I took down the cup that I used most of the time and started to make the tea.

"Can't sleep?" He yawned as he talked.

"No." I put the water onto the stove to boil.

"Is it because you can't stop thinking about Arthur?" He smirked as I blushed.

"O-of course not." I crossed my arms and looked over at him in the dark.

"Okay whatever you say. I'm going back to bed; I have to get my beauty sleep." He closed his door and after a little rustling I heard him snoring.

Sighing I turned back to the water which had already boiled so I took it off the heat and added the tea. I poured it into my cup and sat at the table. I started to think about my dream again as I drank my tea. I could talk to Tamaki about it, or maybe Kyoya. Then I remembered that I was kicked out of the host club so it would be hard for me to see them again. I finished my tea and put my cup in the sink.

I walked back to bed and fell asleep, with no more weird dreams the rest of the night.


	8. Late For School

**I got a few requests for Russia to be in it, so I tried my best. He's not in it that much in this chapter, but in the next one (or the one after that, I'm not sure which one yet) he will be in it more. **

**Also, if anyone said anything about my grammer, or spelling, or contents, or anything like that that was wrong, I fixed it. I'm still working on my writing, so thank you everyone that's helping me get better. So, if you see anything wrong with my story, please feel free to tell me.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy, and please review. Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning when I woke up my alarm clock was ringing, and it had been ringing for about an hour. It was now six, and I only had about an hour to get everything ready for school, and actually get to school.

I quickly jumped out of bed and ripped my pajamas off. I then hurried off and got my school uniform. I slipped the shirt on, then the pants, and finally the shoes. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw just how sloppy I had put it on. That didn't matter right now though, so I ran out to the kitchen and started to pack up leftovers from the night before for my lunch.

When I finished that I ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed my teeth and hair. I put my contacts in and ran out of the bathroom. I grabbed my backpack and lunch as I opened the door.

"Bye dad, I'm off to school." I called and didn't wait for a response as I ran out the door.

I looked at my watch, it was six thirty, I only had a half an hour until school started, and I lived on the other side of town from Ouran. I started running as fast as I could towards school. Not being very athletic, I got tired about halfway there and now it was six fifty five. There was no way I was going to make it in time.

With a sigh I gave up and started walking instead. There was nothing to do, or think about on the way to school so I started counting my steps.

One.  
Two.  
Three.  
Four.

With step five, I found myself on the ground. I had bumped into someone, again. I just shake it off and stand up. When I look at who I had bumped into I found myself looking at a chest instead of a face.

"I'm very sorry, you're okay, da?" I looked up when I heard the person talk. His accent was quite odd, not one I have ever heard of.

When I looked up though, the thing that caught my attention was his smile. It was innocent, but also menacing. It was really scary, to be frank. Despite his smile, the man was actually kind of good looking. He had violet eyes that glittered in the sunlight, platinum blond hair that almost looked sliver, and a… scarf.

Wait a scarf in July? Wouldn't he be dying of heat?

"You are okay right?" He asked again.

"Oh, yeah I am. Thanks. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I am," He answered. It was only just then that I noticed his Ouran Academy uniform.

"You go to Ouran?" I pointed to his uniform and he looked down, then back up, smiling again.

"Da, I am an exchange student," He replied. "I'm heading to school now, are you?" He pointed to my uniform also.

"Yes, I'm late though," I said, looking down at my watch. 8:05, my teacher was going to be so mad at me.

"Well, let's go, shall we?" He offered his hand to me to help me up from the ground. I took it and stood up. Dusting myself off, I started walking again.

The stranger was following close behind, still smiling.

"So, what's your name? If you don't mind me asking," I asked, and took a quick peek back at him.

"Ivan, Ivan Braginski," He told me. I nodded and looked back ahead, and I saw Ouran in the distance.

"Okay, why haven't I seen you around school?" I asked as I sped up a little bit, and he matched my pace.

"I'm a third year," Ivan said, and as he finished speaking we arrived at the gates of the school.

I walked in and waved goodbye to Ivan as I walked off to class. Slowly, I opened the classroom door and walked in.

"Haruhi Fujioka. Why are you so late?" My teacher asked, as I slowly made my way back to my desk.

"I'm sorry, I slept in late," I said and sat down at my desk. The teacher sighed and looked at me.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, because I know you're a good student, but I'm going to have to give you a detention," the teacher said and shook her head. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm very sorry, I didn't mean too." I took the books out of my bag and buried my face in my favorite reading book.

Class went by slower than usual, probably because of the fact that I knew I would have to go to the first detention I've ever gotten later in the day. When the bell rang I put all my books in my bag again and stood up. I walked out of the classroom, and started to walk down the hallway, hugging my favorite book and staring at the floor.


End file.
